Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Sargeant Kyle * Latimer Antagonists: * Android Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Unidentified swamp Items: * Vehicles: * truck | StoryTitle2 = The Black Knight | Writer2_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler2_1 = Paul Neary | Inker2_1 = John Stokes | Synopsis2 = Brian Braddock knocks on the door of the elderly witch known as Old Sarah Mumford and asks if she can doctor the Black Knight's horse, Valinor, who was injured during their recent battles against Mordred. Seeing the Black Knight, the elderly mystic believes that this is a dark omen of things to come. None the less, she invites the Black Knight to place his horse in her stable. She then invites the two men into her home and goes out to fetch some wood for the fire. While outside, she spots the man known as the Walker heading her way and panics. She flees back into her house and warns her two visitors of the coming danger. To try and keep the Walker out of her home, Mumford casts a spell to seal off the doors and windows. However, this does little to prevent the Walker from forcing his way into Sarah's home. As the Black Knight fends off this new foe, Brian begins to panic and, wanting no part of this latest insanity, tries to flee the scene. However, when he gets outside he is instantly pursued by the Walker's faithful wolf, Lupe. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Writer3_1 = Steve Moore | Penciler3_1 = Steve Dillon | Inker3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Fury and his agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. have come to the nation of San Miguel to try and stop the organization known as Sept from taking over the country. To do so, they attempt to get to the Presidential Palace. However, as they try to jump over the main wall, all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents except for Fury, Jones, and De Fontaine are gunned down. The three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sneak into the palace and jump one of the guards inside and learn where the leader of the operation is. However, the element of surprise is blown as a gun battle breaks out. Meanwhile, Sept's agent Garcia Juanilla hears about the battle. When a report of an unidentified craft approaching the country comes in, Garcia ignores it to deal with the immediate threat. At that same time, Fury and the others have fought their way to where the recently disposed President Gomez is being held prisoner. Gomez refuses to leave with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents because it is safer in his room. However, before they can argue the situation further the door blasts open and Juanilla and his men flood in to eliminate the counter-spies once and for all. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * President Garcia Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Ant-Man! | ReprintOf4 = Tales to Astonish #36 | StoryTitle5 = The Night Raven | Writer5_1 = Steve Parkhouse | Penciler5_1 = David Lloyd | Synopsis5 = In attempting to save the Ace Diamond, a card sharp who was caught cheating in a card game, the Night Raven finds himself locked in Fat Freddie's Pool Hall with the irate gamblers that Ace attempted to rip off, and they are spoiling for a fight. Although he is outnumbered, Night Raven manages to get the uppe hand by turning off the lights. When the gamblers turn the lights back on, they see that the front door is open and are fooled into thinking that the Night Raven had fled outside. In reality, the masked vigilante managed to hide under a pool table and is now plotting out his next move. At his home, Ace Diamond is counting his money, suddenly an envelope is slid under his door. Reading its contents, Ace learns that there is a poker game planned at Hotel Central. The compulsive gambler finds this opportunity too hard to pass up. However, this is all part of Night Raven's plot. Letters are also going out to all the people that Ace had cheated on over the years, all offering them an attempt to get revenge against Diamond. When Ace arrives at the game he is horrified to see that all of gambling rivals are there and dead, all branded by Night Raven. The masked vigilante offers Ace a game of chance: If he wins at a game of cards, Ace will be allowed to go free with all the money, if he loses.. well... Night Raven tells him that they'll have to wait and see. When the Night Raven wins fir a hand of aces, Ace Diamond believes he has been cheated and reaches for his gun. The masked man is faster and reaches out, branding Ace as well. The Night Raven leaves behind his trademark note in the charnel house he has created. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Irate gamblers Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Fat Freddie's Pool Hall * Hotel Central Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Eternals | ReprintOf6 = Eternals #2 | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}